


Wish Harder

by stilesinwonderland (itsabravenewworld)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsabravenewworld/pseuds/stilesinwonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles hasn't seen Derek in almost a year, ever since the Darach and all hell broke loose, and it put him a bit in a funk, if he's being honest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish Harder

It’s been nearly a year since all of it happened. Since nearly dying, since his  _father_ nearly died, since they’ve killed the darach, and since Derek and Cora had left, the time has passed molasses-slow, dragging until Stiles started to become near insane and taking double doses of Adderall to stay awake.

 

And, well, now Stiles is in a bit of a funk.

Of course, he really  _really_ doesn’t mind the whole not being in mortal danger thing, but the  _Derek_ of it all won’t let his mind ever quiet down and feel the relief that he should be feeling. He still keeps his window unlocked at night, hoping that he’ll be woken up at the asscrack of dawn (which is odd enough in itself— that he  _wants_  to be woken up) by his window creaking open and familiar footsteps coming towards him to waken him and demand that he research something for the pack to find. It’s a disappointing feeling, that one of his sort-of friends just up and left him, and he had to hear the news from  _Isaac_ , who was the only one that still stuck around, and it wasn’t even for him, it was mostly to keep Scott safe, which was kind of depressing because Stiles thought he might have become one of Isaac’s favorite people after saving his life. 

And Scott is, y’know,  _Scott._ Allison was finally convinced they were soulmates and stopped being so damn difficult and so his best friend was around a lot less than usual. Video games became his new best friends, and he was totally torn apart when his Xbox got the red ring of death, because even  _that_ betrayed him. He spent the next week wallowing in his melodramatics and reading angsty poetry to pass the time. 

After the first few months of no excitement, Stiles had taken again to his routine of visiting his mother at her grave. It was something he’d always done as a child, because she had told him that she would smell them in heaven. As a boy, no more than nine years old, Stiles had made his father drive him once every month to deliver a different flower to her so she could smell them.

 

And now it was just him and his mom again, after almost a year. Stiles rocks on his heels, sticking his hands into the pocket of his red hoodie. The inscription of  _Claudia Stilinski_ still makes his throat choke up, so he has to swallow multiple times before speaking. “Hey mom,” he starts awkwardly, kneeling down onto the ground and pulling a white tulip from his back pocket and twirling the stem. “Sorry about the tulip. I know I got you one last time I was here, but I hope it’s still your favorite.”

 

The leaves behind him rustle as they blow in the wind, and he continues to speak. “And sorry I haven’t been around. It’s been hectic, but you probably know that because you can see that kind of stuff up there, can’t you?” He smiles slightly, glancing up to the bright blue sky and the slight scattering of clouds.

 

“I still haven’t heard from Derek,” he continues, and sighs. “Not even a phone call or anything, and it’s just so,” his fingers tangle into his own hair, pulling at it, “frustrating. I don’t even understand why I  _care_ so much. I shouldn’t give a damn, but I totally do, and it completely pisses me off.” He pauses. “Sorry for the language, heh,” he says sheepishly.

 

“I just—” he huffs and is getting ready to leave when he says “I wish he would come back. I  _want_ him to come back, mom.” He sets the tulip down on the ground, and adds, “I miss his stupid grumpy-ass face,” with a deep frown.

 

He’s about to stand, almost falling over when a voice says “If you wish hard enough,” out of fucking nowhere, and Stiles  _knows_  that voice, so he swings around so fast that it makes him dizzy. If he would have been holding the tulip, it would have fallen to the ground, because Derek’s stupid grumpy-ass face was right  _there,_ and yep, he was  _frowning,_ in a way that Stiles never thought he’d see again— words can’t express the relief Stiles feels surging through his body _._

 

“Derek?” he says, because he’s still in complete shock at Derek standing there sheepily, and he actually  _smiles_ at him, shrugging his shoulders as if to say  _here I am_ , so Stiles starts to sprint. “Du _de,”_ he gasps out, “Derek!” and he crashes right into his solid body, holding onto his neck as Derek swings his arms around Stiles’s lower body to keep them both off of the ground from the force of his tackle. Stiles clutches like a marmoset and he’ll totally be ashamed later, but he can’t feel it right now because it was worth it.

 

Stiles is  _shaking,_ he’s so happy, and for a long while, he can’t bring himself to take his face out of Derek’s neck. Shockingly, Derek is holding on just as tightly, and Stiles is wondering whether it’s a pack thing and maybe that’s why he was affected so strongly, but the thought is crashing out of the window and onto the sidewalk when Derek kisses the side of his neck once, then leaning back in to hug him tighter, and Stiles suddenly wants to kiss him too, in more places than his neck. Which is, really quite much more than what he expected from their reunion.  

 

But that can wait, because right now, the hugging is fantastic and awesome and all he’s needed after all of the time away from everyone.

 

“I missed you.” Stiles simply states it, into the leather-clad curve of  Derek’s shoulder and reality hits him hard when he realizes just how true it is. The arm around his back tightens once in response, and Derek murmurs “you too,” and it sounds like he might even be smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago but yanno, I totally forgot to post it here. But I hope you liked it!


End file.
